The Power Of Aura
by DarkLucario
Summary: i need OCs for this though not all will be used please r&r but no flames constructive critiscism is fine though yaoi no lemon set in alternate reality where humans fight as well as pokemon don't understand? you will Ocs need a weapon and only one pokemon.


Hey guys DL here with my first fic! It's probably gonna be crap contains some yaoi but chances are no lemon (we'll see) I need OCs for this but not all of them will be used enjoy! =^.^= (kittunz FTW!)

Vex sat up and unzipped the door of his tent. He looked out over the calm waters of lake valour, the sun was setting, casting a crimson glow over the sky, he sighed, it was beautiful around here this time of the month, but there was so much god damn rain! A soft pit-pat alerted him to someone - or something walking towards him, he looked, and saw a riolu, its leg covered in blood, limping towards him. Vex's heart stopped, he hated seeing Pokémon in pain. He stepped out of his tent and ran over to it. It began to back away then collapsed. He picked up its limp form and ran back to the tent holding it close to his chest. It was still breathing, and he could feel its heartbeat, he heaved a sigh of relief, it was still alive.

He stepped into his tent and grabbed a towel and some antiseptic from his bag. He dried the riolu and sprayed the antiseptic on its wound before laying it on his pillow. He picked up his coat and stepped out of the tent zipping it up behind him. He walked over to some bushes nearby and began to look around inside them, after about a minute of searching he found what he was looking for. A small bush with orange leaves and blue berries, he grabbed handfuls of them and stuffed his pockets. Once he had enough he walked back to the tent.

He unzipped it and stepped inside, the riolu was still on the pillow but its eyes were open, and it was shivering, vex pulled a berry from his pocket and handed it to the riolu, it grabbed it and began to eat it, vex began to look around in his bag for a blanket. After finding one, he wrapped it round the riolu and handed it some more berries. The riolu looked up at him "thank you for saving me mister!"

"Don't mention it! I hate to see a Pokémon like you in pain" the riolu smiled at him

"Wait-you can understand me?"

"Well, yeah I mean I'd have to be retarded to not understand English! "

"Uuuh, I'm not talking English, in fact I'm not even talking at all"

"Oh really? Then how come I can hear you?"

"I'm communicating directly to your aura, all riolu and lucario can do it, but I've never heard of a human who could! You must have a really strong connection to aura!"

"Well that's interesting! How's your leg?"

"It just stings a bit"

"That'll be the antiseptic I put on it. So anyway who did this to you?"

"My old master, his name is Daito"

"Really? What's your name?"

"Daito used to call me Nuòfū; it means weakling, How about you?"

"My names Vex, but why would your master do this to you?"

"I don't know! We were sparring, I threw a punch and I think I broke his nose! So he pulled out a kunai and stabbed me in the leg!"

"That's horrible!"

"I ran away but an absol got the better of me I'm lucky I found you or I'd probably be dead!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. But for now get some rest for now get some rest, tomorrow we're gonna go get revenge on that bastard!" the riolu gave a small yelp of joy. Vex smiled, he pulled his spare pillow out of his bag and climbed into his sleeping bag. He laid his head on the pillow before falling into a gentle sleep.

While he was aware of warmth on his chest, like a hot water bottle, he didn't know what it was, but it felt comfortable, soothing. Colours began to mix and merge before his eyes, and he slipped into dream. _He was running, he didn't know where from, or where to. He just had to get away from where he was. He turned and saw a figure. Its body was shrouded in shadow; it lifted its hand and pointed a bony finger at him, there was a tattoo of a dragon curling round his wrist. The shadows around him sharpened into needles and flew towards him, they hit him in the stomach, and everything went black._

Vex woke with a start flinging the riolu (who had climbed off the pillow and on to his chest) into the door of the tent, he bounced off and landed head first on the pillow "What the hell!" Vex looked at the riolu who was now sat up and looking around as if trying to recall what had happened it spoke "where the fuck am i?"

"you're in my tent, you got stabbed and ran away from your master I healed your wounds and gave you a bed for the night and for some reason" vex gave the riolu a strange look "you were just asleep on my chest" the riolu looked up at vex then it's face went a brilliant scarlet, it looked down at its feet

"Oh god I'm sorry! I just got scared in the night and-"

"Don't worry about it" the riolu looked up at him with a confused look on its face "to be honest with you, it felt nice" the riolu smiled at him and he smiled back. Vex remembered what he had said last night "so you still want to get revenge on Daito for what he did?"

"Definitely, I want to make sure he gets what he deserves"

"Me to" Vex began to unzip the door

"Before we go can I ask you a question?" Vex turned and looked at him

"You just did" The riolu chuckled

"Then can I ask you two?"

"Go on then"

"Why are you out here?" Vex sighed as he remembered the reason.

"Because I've run away too" the riolu gave a small gasp

"Why?"

"Because my parents threw me out, they gave me an hour to grab the things I wanted to keep and then told me to go!"

"I guess we're in the same boat then!" the riolu chuckled and vex unzipped the tent, they stepped out into the cold air and vex pulled on a jacket "its cold out isn't it!"

"Really? I don't feel it"

"That's probably because you have fur to keep you warm, you lucky thing"

"Yeah, but what about when it's hot! Plus, I can't wear shoes! I get my feet stabbed by stones at least fifty times a day!"

"Guess we're even then, eh?" Vex and the riolu both chuckled at this, "so! Where does this Daito guy live?"

"over there, in that cave" the riolu held up a paw in the direction of small cave in the side of a cliff about a half a mile down the road "let's get going then!" they started walking towards the cave. When they were about five meters away they could hear noises, like somebody fighting coming from the cave the reached the cave and looked inside an ursaring was practicing attacks on a dummy and a man stood next to it was doing the same vex coughed, "Ahem," and the man turned he spoke

"Hey! Xióng! It's Nuòfū! And he's brought a friend!" the Ursaring turned "so what do you want?"

"Revenge" the man looked at him as if he'd just said the most disgusting curse possible

"For?"

"For what you did to this riolu" the man adopted a fighting stance and picked up a tonfa from the floor

"Really? Well I'm a kind man and as such will give you this chance to leave, if you do, I will pretend this never happened"

"Go fuck yourself!" vex picked up a rock and threw it, it soared in a perfect arc and hit the man (who vex guessed was Daito) square in the face "Jesus Christ!" Daito looked at him wiping the blood off his cheek "you'll pay for that you little shit!" Daito took a deep breath and regained his composure "fine then, where I come from, we give unarmed people a weapon" Daito kicked a wooden box towards him, he picked it up, inside were two kunai larger than usual, their blades each as big as a small sword; one of the two had a triangle cut out of one side of the blade vex recognised it as a sword breaker, when a person delivers a strike with a blade you run it along the side of the sword breaker; when it catches in the cut-out you twist the sword breaker pulling the blade from your enemies' hand vex looked back at Daito "thank you, but you should know, if I beat you, I'm keeping these"

"Then I'd better beat you then!" Daito jumped flipped in mid-air and elbow dropped vex dodged flicking out one of the kunai and making a large gash Daito span, his tonfa smacked vex in the chin Daito landed clutching his stomach "you bastard! That fucking hurt!"

"Did it? Well sorry, I didn't mean for it to!" Vex's words oozed with sarcasm and anger. Daito looked up at vex and an evil smile spread across his lips, he let out a long laugh that resonated in Vex's ears.

Uuuh sorry to end it there but I want to do multiple chapters and make them all pretty long this should be better than the one I originally uploaded as I actual looked at what I was writing and added more don't know why it went from k+ to t all of a sudden but just deal with it! Next chapter as soon as I can! No flames just constructive criticism I know this sucks, next chapter should be better!


End file.
